Aries
Formed through a series of buyouts and mergers among the various old Mars shipyards, Aries was intended to strengthen that world's ability to compete in the then emerging starship market. For much of the company's early history their only real competitors were the Luna drive yards which opereted in concert with GE and Tarketta. After the fall of the Kavarian Imperium to the Dominion the company began a development program for military grade starships. Wanting to produce the most advanced warships ever seen they partnered with a group of Kavarian exiles who lacked the shipyards to build warships to retake their homelands. While they were provided with shipyard access, even relocating a yard to a set of worlds the Terran government had settled them on, Aries ultimately took the designs for themselves. The Aries, Artemis and Apollo class ships were developed as a result of the program and variations of them have been produced since. The Apollo class or Aries Battleship are sold exclusively to the Dominion, while the Artemis class or Aries Fast Battleship is sold only to the Terran Alliance. After production and sales of the Apollo began in Dominion space the Aries corporation was very nearly blacklisted by the Terran Alliance. Only by providing exclusivity for both their Attack Cruiser and Fast Battleship at the time were they allowed to continue operations. After the Faction Wars they were permitted to begin sales of ships and equipment to anyone they wished with the exception of the Artemis. The Aries corporation went relatively unscathed in the more destructive Second Faction War by evacuating equipment and personnel to the Dominion which largely remained neutral. While they still lost many facilities in Terran space their financial reserves and workforce was nearly untouched by the conflict. Because of this were able to entrench their position as an important post war arms manufacturer. Since the Faction Wars the company has drifted towards producing higher performance ships, weapons and engines. Unfortunately this has come at the cost of reliability, an aspect most of their competitors pride themselves on. Ship Catalogue aries ship names BEFORE I LOSE THEM FOR A 5TH TIME! GADDAM STAR Fighter (Legacy Ship) Aries Spartan Transatmospheric fighter Aries Stealth Fighter (Design flaws, most relate to having to carry a pilot) Aries Stealth Drone Aries Combat Support Drone (Non stealth Drone) Raider Shuttle LST Hades class assault corvette (6 million S) Aries class Attack Cruiser Artemis class Fast-BS (Attis (Alternate name?) Apollo Class BS /Aries Corp Battleship (Exclusive use by the Dominion) Athena Class Modular BS Atlas Transport Demeter class Flatboat (Transport) Leto class Medium Carrier / Repair ship Zeus Class Heavy Cruiser (1x siege cannon, 48x torpedo launchers, 8x torpedo batteries, ??x phase cannon turrets) Ship Theme Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSMC26fx8zc Really? Anton Bruckner? I thought I'd decided upon Rectifier from Tron Legacy. Hephaestus Class Autonomous Industrial Carrier / Hephaestus Class Autonomous Industrial Carrier Other Products Weapons -"Pinch" Plasma Rifles (Coming Soon!) Anti-repulsor mines Shard Missile CLVII Quad Particle beam point defense Turret Heavy Point Defense Turret Interceptor missile systems Stasis Fusion Missiles Antimatter Stasis Torpedoes (Coming Soon!) Stealth Torpedoes and casings Other Vehicles Recon drones Combat support drones "Aix" Interceptor Drone (Homes in on Heavy, Antimatter and SP Torpedoes)(Coming Soon!) Hector class Power Cell Armor Light Repulsor Tank Anti-air vehicle Heavy Repulsor Tank Category:Aries Megacorp Category:Starships Category:Ships Category:Corporations